ICarly (web show)
iCarly is both the name of the webshow, and the name of the TV show on Nickelodeon. It stars Miranda Cosgrove as Carly Shay, Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett, and Nathan Kress as Freddie Benson. Thirteen year old Carly Shay, thirteen year old Sam Puckett and thirteen year old Freddie Benson who do a webshow called iCarly, created at first to break Ms. Briggs's talent show rules. Carly is the main star, as Sam just wanted to be her "amusing little sidekick", as she said in iPilot. And, Freddie is the tech producer. The three become reasonably famous, and have adventures in each episode to make iCarly better, or to keep it from being shut down. Bras, Hobos and Wedgies are often mentioned through out. The show has had many guest appearances such as the band, The Plain White T's, and Aria Wallace as Mandy Valdez. Gibby appears on the show most times to do crazy things with Carly and Sam or celebrate something. The web show is held once a week at 8:00pm PDT on a Tuesday, according to hints given throughout the series. Although, there are certain occasions where the web show's air time is changed by the iCarly crew. Awards The show won an award in iCarly: iGo to Japan for best web comedy, which is placed on a shelf in their studio. They actually hosted an award show called iCarly Awards. Conflict with Nevel Papperman Nevel Papperman has tried to ruin the show too many times. *iNevel *iRue the Day *iGive Away a Car *iWant My Website Back *iFight Shelby Marx In the episode iChristmas, Nevel did not try to ruin the show, but was portrayed in Carly's alternate reality as her boyfriend. Nevel appeared in iPity the Nevel, in which the iCarly gang helps Nevel. Cast *[[Carly Shay|'Carly Shay']] (herself) *[[Sam Puckett|'Sam Puckett']] (herself) *[[Freddie Benson|'Freddie Benson']] (himself; technical producer) *[[Gibby Gibson |'Gibby Gibson' ]](himself; season 4) *[[Spencer Shay|'Spencer Shay']] (himself; substitute) *[[Cort |'Cort' ]](former intern) *[[Ashley|'Ashley']] (former intern) *[[Brad|'Brad']] (current intern - iOMG) Trivia *The iCarly password was revealed in "iWant My Website Back." The password was and still might be "Sam loves Ham." *The iCarly segment at one point did not contain the usual enthusiasm; in iSam's Mom, Carly and Sam were unaware that the show had already started, and continued a previous conversation about Sam and her mother. When they discovered that the whole internet had seen the conversation, they immediately broke out into their usual enthusiasm. *iCarly airs a new episode each Tuesday. Achievements the iCarly trio earned *Won a World Record (Along with Spencer, who made the sculpture, while they added one part) (iWant a World Record) *Almost won a world record (For longest continuous webcast) *Won an iWeb Award (iGo to Japan) *Beat Ricky Flame in a cook-off (iCook) *Almost went into space (iSpace Out) *Helped Ginger Fox make a comeback (iFix A Popstar) *Promoted a popular shoe company, Daka (iPromote Techfoots) *Had their own T.V. show (iCarly Saves TV) *Found Sasha Striker (iStage An Intervention) *Saved Galini's Pie Shop (iPie) *Had a wrestler come on the show (iLook Alike) *Held an award show (iCarly Awards) *Received a positive review by Nevel Papperman of Nevelocity.com (iNevel) *Attempted to find Bigfoot (iBelieve In Bigfoot) *Had both David Archuleta and Wade Collins appear on iCarly (iRocked the Vote) *Made a music video ("Cry Like a Lion") for Wade Collins (iRocked the Vote) *Had a webcast viewed by the Navy (iWon't Cancel The Show) *Had the Plain White T's perform live on their webshow (iRue The Day) Category:Websites